


Babysitting

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: A sigh escaped Itachi's lips. Looks like Sasuke was more than determined to make his hair into a play thing. He'd simply have to indulge him for now.





	Babysitting

“Itachi, are you sure that you'll be okay on your own?” Mikoto asked, pausing at the front door to glance back at her seven- and two-year-olds. Fugaku had already left for work for the day.  
  
“Mama!” Sasuke reached toward his mother with pudgy fingers, waving at her to try and bring her back. Itachi spared him a nano-second glance before nodding at Mikoto, “I'm sure, mother. I've got the day off, so go enjoy yourself.”  
  
Mikoto gave a soft smile before turning to leave, sliding the door shut behind her. She waited thirty seconds more, just in case Sasuke would start crying for her, but when no cries came, she continued on her way.  
  
Sasuke pouted when Mikoto left before blinking up at Itachi. He reached up with both hands, jumping a little while going “'Achi! Up! Up!”  
  
Itachi let out a soft sigh before picking Sasuke up, carrying him in the crook of his arm before turning to head back into the kitchen. The toddler giggled and clapped his hands, amused by the simplest things that Itachi did for him.  
  
“Will you eat this time, little brother, or will I have to feed you?” Sasuke stopped his clapping and blinked at Itachi once more before giving his automated “Uh-huh!” reply.  
  
“...” The older boy said nothing, recalling Sasuke giving the same reply when their mother asked if he was hungry, then refused to eat.  
  
  
Now in his highchair with food in front of him, Sasuke struggled to get out. He could never figure out the contraption, being only two-years-old, so he did the only thing he could – shove the locked-in tray away.  
  
“Sasuke... you said you were hungry.” With a sigh, the older boy picked up the fork and fed the tiny ball of energy some rice. Ten seconds later, Sasuke spit it up onto Itachi.  
  
“...” Suppressing a twitch, Itachi wiped off the small grains from his face, “I take it you don't want it then.” Brushing the rest of the rice off his face, he stood up and took both rice and fork over to the counter, quickly replacing the rice into its container before returning to Sasuke.  
  
“'Achiiiii~” Sasuke cried, squirming and struggling to get free before moving to attempt standing up. Itachi placed a firm, gentle hand on his brother's shoulder to keep the child where he sat.  
  
“Patience.” Reaching down with his free hand, Itachi fiddled with the high chair to unclasp the tray. He pulled it away before picking the bundle of energy up, “Now what do you want, Sasuke.”  
  
Once again, Sasuke blinked at Itachi, this time cutely, before reaching out with both hands, grasping Itachi's ponytail and tugging hard.  
  
The genin twitched, suppressing the urge to hurt Sasuke. His hand twitched anyway, itching for a kunai. Instead, he simply reached up and attempted to dislodge Sasuke's tangled hands from his hair. The child simply pulled harder in retaliation, determined to keep his new toy.  
  
A sigh escaped Itachi's lips. Looks like Sasuke was more than determined to make his hair into a play thing. He'd simply have to indulge him for now.


End file.
